The long-range goal of the proposed DIDARP program described in this application is to continue to increase the capacity of Meharry Medical College to conduct rigorous research in substance use disorders with an [ emphasis on health disparities and underserved populations. The research program will seek to understand the molecular underpinnings of acute and chronic methamphetamine (METH) exposure alone and in conjunction with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection. We also plan to strengthen pur intellectual environment and enhance the interest levels of trainees and faculty in drug abuse research. New for this j application is the proposal to introduce training on screening and brief interventions for substance misuse to medical students, residents and faculty in the Family and Community Medicine clinics. The Specific Aims of the Meharry Medical College DIDARP Program during the next five years are: 1. To publish at least 20 or more peer-reviewed publications in high-impact journals in drug abuse research; 2. To submit 5 or more grant applications in drug abuse research by Year-03 of the award period; | 3. To acquire 3 or more investigator-initiated awards by the end of year-05; and 4. To stimulate additional faculty and trainee interest in drug abuse research by curricula enhancement, ' seminars and symposia. . Three projects are proposed, one primary proposal and two pilot projects. In the primary project, Dr. CV. ] Dash will seek to understand the link between METH abuse and HIV infection. In the first pilot project, Dr. J. Shawn Goodwin will study how METH abuse alters dopamine signaling by altering the dopamine transporter residency in lipid rafts. In second pilot project, Dr. Khilber and her collaborators which includes the PI and the Chair of Family and Community Medicine, Dr. Roger Zoorob, will test the effects of a tiered training program on screening, brief intervention and referral to treatment (SBIRT) for substance misuse fo